


Once More With Feeling

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oh no, Skywarp found Prowl again, whatever shall Prowl do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. **The Prompt:** _Skywarp/Prowl- Arrest THIS_

Skywarp found him during a patrol.

Just like Prowl had hoped.

He was glitched for sure- no matter what Ratchet said. Of course, Prowl hadn’t told him the subject of his… issues, just that his processors were stuck on a loop. One particular memory playing over and over. It was distracting. He’d be sitting at his desk, but instead of doing any of the work he needed to do, he would snap back out of his imagination, hot, trembling, valve _aching_ , and enough lubricant behind his panel to have seeped out the lower seam and left a pale smear on the seat of his chair. Nights were actually worse, and Prowl burned with the shame of it. He was no untried youngling. There was no reason at all for him to need to abuse himself three or four times a night just to work off the charge.

And it was abuse. Prowl’s valve frelling _hurt_ from the hard, desperate thrust and scrape of his fingers.

Yet here he was, transforming and sliding to a stop, his spark whirring frantically, body heating, valve slicking up for use despite the twinge of pain. _Not_ calling for backup. “What do you want?” he demanded, doorwings arched up behind him in an aggressive angle.

Skywarp smirked. “Hey there, pretty. Miss me? I missed you,” he crooned as he moved closer, a distinct swagger to his stride and wings perked.

Prowl stepped back, a quick thrill of fear rushing through him. This was part of it though, and of all mechs to fall into the trap of doing something simply because it was dangerous and he shouldn’t, Prowl never thought it would be him. “I should take you in. I’m sure Optimus could wheedle a couple weeks of peace from Megatron in exchange.”

Skywarp snickered and reached into his subspace. Magnacuffs were dangled off a finger, then twirled a few times. “Brought my own if you think you can get them on me.” Then, while Prowl’s optics were on the cuffs, he lunged.

Rookie mistake, Prowl chastised himself even as he clattered to the ground. The cuffs snapped to his wrists and his arms were jerked over his helm to be pinned there by one strong, purple hand. The other hand wandered down Prowl’s arm, across his chest plating, and finally a single fingertip circled a headlight. He shivered, and had to bite back a whimper as lust shimmered through his lines.

“Made that really easy,” Skywarp said, hips wriggling over Prowl’s. “Hot as you are though, I’m not surprised.” He snickered and looked down between them before giving Prowl a grin and settling over him, chest to chest. “So~” Fingers danced along Prowl’s forearms and wrists. “You aching like me? Cuz frag, but I’ve had Screamer and TC both nail me to the berth every day since the last time, but it isn’t enough. Nearly shouted your name the one time, and-” He broke off with a laugh. “That woulda been bad.” Hips rocked over Prowl’s. “Wanna frag?”

“You’ve cuffed me and pinned me to the ground. Do I have a choice?” Prowl asked, genuinely curious. Before, it hadn’t felt like Skywarp would stop if he asked him to, but being cuffed was very different and not at all the sort of game he wanted to play with a Decepticon. No matter how arousing it was.

Skywarp’s head tilted. “Well… yeah. I mean, slag. You really want me to stop?”

“I do not feel comfortable cuffed,” Prowl replied.

“Oh.” Skywarp’s lower lip poked out just a little. “Sorry. I thought it’d be funny.” He slid back and knelt up, pulling Prowl up to sit as well, then unlocked the magnacuffs. “Do you still wanna ‘face?”

Prowl rubbed his wrists, and thought, _Here it is_. Before he could pretend that he hadn’t _really_ wanted Skywarp to touch him. That had he asked the mech to stop, he’d have been ignored and thoroughly ravished anyway. Not now. Skywarp was looking at him with earnest optics as the magnacuffs were tucked back into his subspace. “Yes.” He was definitely out of his mind. “One last time, because I can _not_ continue doing this.”

The Seeker’s smile was instant and bright. He wrapped his arms around Prowl and shifted to the side to drag the Praxian into his lap. “Sweet.” Then Skywarp pushed his face into Prowl’s neck and that thrill of fear was back, though the teeth that scraped his main line were gentle. “Want that snug little valve devouring my spike again.”

Prowl shivered, and when Skywarp’s hand pushed between his thighs, his panel clicked and retracted. A low chuckle that vibrated against his neck, and Prowl gasped as Skywarp slipped a finger into his valve.

“Yeah. You want me.” Skywarp pulled his finger away and moved back up to his knees, sitting on his heels. Prowl was arranged with a leg to either side of the Seeker’s lap, then left watching as that generous spike pushed out between them. Skywarp snickered, hands on Prowl’s aft to lift him and pull him close. “Hold on, sweetspark. First time’s gonna be fast and hard.”

“I have a patrol to finish,” Prowl said, not exactly sure if it was a protest or a warning. He brought his hands up to clutch at Skywarp’s shoulders, gaze locked on the Seeker’s spike, then where it disappeared into him. Yes, he had a patrol to finish, so if he didn’t check in on time, someone would want to know why, and that was… bad. Really bad, because Prowl felt everything inside him go liquid and molten as Skywarp slipped deeper with an ease that should have embarrassed him.

“No other ‘Cons around,” Skywarp said, then moaned. “Can just vop ya home again once we’re done.”

“That’s… hnn… irresponsible of me.” He whimpered and pressed his face to the Seeker’s shoulder as Skywarp lifted him and his spike dragged back out. This wasn’t the fast and hard he’d been promised.

“Stop thinking.”

“Then fuck me right,” Prowl growled and sank his teeth into Skywarp’s main line. He didn’t bite quite hard enough to break through, but it certainly earned him a reaction.

Skywarp cried out and bucked up as he let Prowl drop. Sensor nodes lit and sang as the thick length of the spike pushed out and stroked over them. Prowl gasped, the tips of his feet scraping at the ground as he scrambled for balance over the Seeker’s lap. That was a little too hard, and he wanted- _needed_ more of it.

“Frag this.” Skywarp flopped back, taking Prowl with him. Black wings spread out in the grass, sunlight shining off them. “Come on,” he urged, hands on Prowl’s waist.

Prowl braced his hands on Skywarp’s chest, fingertips just dipping into the edges of the pectoral vents, then rolled his hips forward and back. Tenderness ached under the tingling pleasure, there, but easily ignored, and Prowl thought that there was no way this was going to be the last time. His sensornet was alight as he rocked, optics shut to better focus on the sweeping rushes of pleasure with each thrust of Skywarp’s spike into him. This would fuel his fantasies for weeks, and his valve was just going to have to get used to being worked over.

“Harder,” Prowl whispered, trying to move faster, his thighs clamped to the Seeker’s sides. “More.”

“Oh frag yeah.” Skywarp gasped out little sounds, a high keening beginning as his rhythm faltered, then picked up even faster. “Hurry up, gorgeous.”

Prowl panted, moving roughly, slamming his hips back down as heat rose in his lines. It filled him up under his plating, spun his spark harder, and pushed a growl out of his vocalizer. Beneath him, Skywarp arched up and cried out. Prowl gasped a sharp curse, surprised by how perfect the fire over his valve nodes felt. He clenched tight, pushed down, and wound his hips in tight, grinding little circles. Skywarp convulsed, practically sobbing his release.

Then the world ignited.

Prowl knew he screamed, but ecstasy stripped all thought from him, leaving him shaking and slumped over Skywarp’s canopy when he could finally process again. Skywarp moaned, arms wound around Prowl and his fingers plucking at the doorwing hinges now that he could reach. It was too much for Prowl’s hypersensitive systems, and he pushed himself back up on trembling arms, then hissed as he lifted himself off the Seeker.

“Round two in-”

“I can’t,” Prowl cut in. He flopped to the side and lay there. His vents heaved and his spark still pounded hard in its crystal. “I am due back too soon, and too sore.” The ache was a definite pain now. Overuse rather than damage, but another round, no matter how gentle the Seeker promised to be, was impossible today.

“But you said we have to stop,” Skywarp pouted. “This was the last time.”

Prowl shook his helm. “I’ve changed my mind. But we need to be far more cautious about this.” He forced himself to sit up and gestured at the road. “We’re just lucky this isn’t a route humans often travel.”

“So what do we do?” Skywarp asked, optics lit with mischief. Of course he would enjoy the prospect of sneaking around and getting away with something.

Prowl shoved aside the amusement and thought about it for a moment. He would need a much better plan, but until he could fully reengage his processors, this would have to do. “There is a beach below a cliff. Very rocky. We will meet there at this time in one week. I’ll wait an hour. If you can’t come, then we’ll try for the week after that. In the meantime, I’ll think up something better.” He pinged the coordinates to the Seeker.

“Ooo~ Clandestine!” Skywarp beamed a happy smile, then leaned over to kiss Prowl’s cheek.

Prowl caught Skywarp’s helm in his hands and pulled him into a deeper kiss, moaning as his valve gave a squeeze of hungry desire and reminded him of the soreness. “We’ll go softer next time too,” he said, and forced himself to his feet.

“How are you so sore anyways? I wasn’t that rough and you were ready.” But then Skywarp smirked, gaze raking Prowl’s body. “Were you self serving and thinking of me?”

“Of course not!”

Skywarp laughed and caught Prowl’s wrist. “You _were_!” He climbed to his knees and pulled Prowl close, arms wrapping around his upper thighs. A soft kiss was pressed to the Praxian’s midriff. “Sexy. Gonna think about you doing that all week.”

Prowl shook his helm, then stepped back. He let one hand drift over Skywarp’s helm. “I have to go. I will see you next week, schedules permitting.” Primus, he was really doing this. He would have to plan it well, because if he was going to end up going down for a cross faction dalliance, he was going to enjoy the Pit out of it before they got caught. And they would, he knew. No matter how carefully he planned it, eventually they could be found out.

Skywarp purred and licked his lips as Prowl stepped onto the road. “See ya then, beautiful.”

Prowl felt his face heat and quickly transformed before the Seeker noticed. A flash of tail lights, and he was speeding along the road again, mind already plotting.


End file.
